Aerrow and Piper Thoughts of the Future and Stopping Cyclonis
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Aerrow and Piper are having a hard time since Cyclonis is still out there and must think about their future. AerrowxPiper


Aerrow and Piper Thoughts of the Future

Set a month after Cyclonian Rising part 2

It was been a month and there was no sign of Cyclonis anywhere and Aerrow and Piper were getting deeply annoyed.

"You two stop getting angry and do something about Cyclonis." Said Finn.

"We can't do anything until we know what we're up against." Argued Piper.

"Yeah Finn we don't jump into action all the time that isn't what Lightning Strike would have done." Agreed Aerrow.

"Another thing you two are standing near each other every day now." Said Finn.

"None of your business." Snapped Piper and walked off with Aerrow following her to try and calm her down. "Aerrow I can look after myself."

"Maybe you're scared someone might want to be with you." Said Aerrow.

"And why would that scare me?" asked Piper.

"Because you want to be with me too." Replied Aerrow then they both calmed down. "Pi I need a private talk with you."

"Ok Aerrow?" asked Piper.

"Yeah?" asked Aerrow.

"Are we still going to be friends?" asked Piper.

"We always will be but we must talk about our relationship." Said Aerrow. "Pi I have been near you a lot lately because I'm worried we might become Cyclonis and Dark Ace which I hope we won't."

"You know Aerrow I've worried about that too." Admitted Piper. "And yes I am scared about being with you because I am scared I'd become evil like that vision Cyclonis did when I pasted out…"

"So Cyclonis was toying with your head?" asked Aerrow.

"Yeah more or less." Replied Piper getting all tearfully. "I don't know if I can live with that."

"Piper Cyclonis is a selfish bitch she probably did that vision to turn you against us don't let her get to you." Said Aerrow getting tearfully too.

"Aerrow may I have this dance?" asked Piper putting on some music to calm herself and Aerrow down. "Please."

"Sure." Said Aerrow who was more than willing to dance with her than ever.

"We really have a lot ahead of us." Sighed Piper. "And I just want you to know Aerrow I want us to do it together if you let me?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way Piper." Said Aerrow soon they danced around so much that they fell over Piper's crystal crates.

"What happened?" asked Junko.

"We were dancing and we tripped up." Replied Aerrow.

"Yeah don't tell Finn." Instructed Piper.

"Ok." Agreed Junko.

"Do you think it was wise to tell Junko?" asked Aerrow.

"Maybe not but I think we should talk about how we deal with our future." Replied Piper.

"Ok." Said Aerrow a bit confused-like.

"Aerrow did you mean about what you said?" asked Piper.

"About what I said?" asked Aerrow.

"About if we gotta go down at least we're going down together." Replied Piper.

"Yeah I can't live without you." Replied Aerrow.

"You know Aerrow I can't live without you either." Said Piper.

Then the two friends hugged.

"Piper I love you more anything on Atmos." Said Aerrow.

"I love you too Aerrow and I knew you loved me since you insisted we'd die together." Said Piper.

"Cyclonis can wait a tiny longer while we plan our future and that includes stopping her to have a future for you and me fulfilling our destiny to be with each other and ending Cyclonis forever." Said Aerrow.

Piper smiled.

"You really want to stop her for me you're sweet." Smiled Piper.

"I try." Smiled Aerrow and they kissed before settling down for the night and for the tomorrow's battle against Cyclonis.

Next day Cyclonis was seen flying to the Condor but Aerrow and Piper were ready.

"Time to show Cyclonis what happens when she messes with the AerrowxPiper duo." Smirked Aerrow. "That was the best I could think of."

"Works well." Smiled Piper.

"My two arch-foes time to end this." Said Cyclonis.

Then Cyclonis started blasting purple crystal bolts all over the place.

"The moment of destruction is at hand." Said Cyclonis as she tried to blast the Condor.

"Finn, Junko, Stork, Radarr leave this to me and Piper." Ordered Aerrow.

(Radarr makes monkey noise)

"He agrees." Said Piper.

Soon Aerrow and Piper glowed very bright blue.

"What?" asked Cyclonis.

"Lightning strike!" called Piper.

"HA!" called Aerrow and they blasted Cyclonis over the Far Side and the normal side of Atmos.

"NO!" cried Cyclonis as the Storm Hawks returned to the side of Atmos where they belonged.

"I'll be taking you into custody now." Said Piper.

"Normal version we won the war big time." Smiled Aerrow as he and Piper took Cyclonis away and locked her in jail.

"NO I WILL GET YOU!" yelled Cyclonis.

"Shut up Cyclonis." Said everyone on Atmos.

"Piper we belong together forever." Smiled Aerrow.

"Yes. Yes we do." Smiled Piper and they kissed happily now Atmos was free from Cyclonis.

The End


End file.
